Waiting for you
by Snow1215
Summary: Selalu seperti itu jawaban yang kau berikan. Selalu itu alasan yang kau utarakan. Apa benar kau menganggap kami ada? Aku menunggu mu selalu Kim Kibum- SiBum again


Title: Waiting for you

Cast: -Kim Kibum

-Choi Siwon

Length: oneshoot

Genre: -Drama

-Romance

Rated: T

Warning: cerita ini berisi bahasa yang berantakan. Alur yang tidask jelas. Ide pasaran. Dan juga membuat pembaca menjadi pening.

Disclaimer: cashnya milik keluarganya masing-masing. Cerita dan penokohan saya yang buat.

_story begin_

Siwon POV

Aku memandangi layar monitor di depanku ini dengan pandangan datar. Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk menunjukkan raut wajah seperti ini. Apalagi jika kalian tahu siapa yang sedang aku lihat saat ini. Yap! Dia adalah prince snow white ku. Mungkin terlihat sedikit berlebihan jika aku menyebutnya snow white. Salahkan saja kulit seputih saljunya, dan bibir cherry kissable nya itu. Sumpah aku tidak tahu harus menampilkan raut wajah yang seperti apalagi. Ketika dia selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama. Dan alasan yang selalu sama. Apa benar dia menganggap kami ada? Apa benar kata-kata yang diucapkannya itu akan terwujud? Atau semua alasan yang diucapkannya hanya kebohongan belaka? Sumpah aku bingung.

-daripada melihat dan mendengar kegalauan si appa. Mari kita lihat apa penyebab kegalauan si appa-

Author POV

"kira-kira kapan kamu akan kembali ke super junior?" Sang host yang berada di acara tersebut terus menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menganggu pikiran penggemar sang idola tersebut. Yap! Benar sekali ini aca fan meeting nya seorang Kim Kibum magnae forever nya super jnior.

Sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya dia berkata "ada saat dimana aku kembali bersama mereka. Doakan saja yang terbaik untuk kami." Jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan killer smilenya. Dan seketika para snower dan elf ada yang mendesah kecewa dan ada yang menjerit karna melihat killer smilenya. Gimana tidak kecewa selalu jawaban itu yang dikeluarkan oleh si pemilik killer smile ini, jika pertanyaan nya seperti itu.

Pantas saja uri appa tadi menampilkan raut wajah datar. Apa yang harus ditampilkannya di wajah tampannya selain tatapan datar. Tidak mungkinkan dia menampilkan wajah sedih dan menghidupkan lagu move on nya bruno mars. Ingat choi siwon itu bukan sari yang kerjaannya galau terus dibuat idola-idola dan seseorang yang entah kemana sekarang. Stop jangan curhat. Apa mungkin juga dia menampilkan wajah gembira ketika dia telah menunggu kepulangan sang dongsaeng kesayangannya. Dia menunggu kekasih hatinya itu telah bertahun-tahun. Bahkan dia telah rela membuat berbagai skinship dengan member-member lain agar kekasih nya cemburu. Tapi apa yang di dapatnya kekasihnya itu hanya memaklumi tanpa ada tanda-tanda cemburu. Mungkinkah jika kekasih hatinya itu memang telah melupakannya?lupakan lah si kedua karana itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

KibumPOV

"kibummie tadi ada telepon dari pangeran kudamu." Kata manjerku sambil menyerahkan ponselku. Aku melihat 8 missed call di layar depan ponselkudan beberapa pesan. Ketika aku melihat namanya aku tersenyum."Dasar siwonnie. Bukannya aku udah pernah bilang kalau panggilannya tidak kujawab langsung, berarti aku sedang ada urusan. Ckckck." Kata ku dengan gerutuan yang tidak mungkin didengarnya. Aku membuka 3 pesan baru yang ada di ponsel ku.

*pesan pertama*

From: my lovely

To: snow white

Subject: angkat telepon!

Bummie kenapa kamu gak ngangkat telpon ku? Cepat angkat aku ada perlu.

10 minutes ago

*pesan kedua*

Fom: my lovely

To: snow white

Subject: angkat telepon!

Kamu masih belom selesai? Bukannya fanmeetnya udah selesai dari 5 menit yang lalu. Kamu kemana sih? Cepat hubungi aku.

6 minutes ago

*pesan ketiga*

From: my lovely

To: snow white

Subject: Angkat telepon!

Pliss telpon aku balik. Kalau udah selesai langsung hubungi aku. Dan langsung pulang ke seoul. Jangan lama-lama di china. Nanti malam aku ke apartement.

2 minutes ago

Aku hanya tersenyum samar melihat tingkah siwonnie. Dia selalu berlebihan kalau aku sedang melakukan pekerjaan di luar negeri maupun luar kota. Aku kan gak pernah seperti itu sama dia. Bukan gak pernah tapi aku gak mau nunjukki ke dia. Aku juga bukan gak pernah cemburu. Tapi aku hanya memaklumi itu semua. Terkadang malah aku berfikir, ada benarnya juga jika choi siwon disandingkan dengan beberapa artis papan atas. Mereka kan sempurna sama kayak siwonnie. Tapi jika aku mengutarakan pendapatku aku hanya di ciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Ketika aku bertanya kenapa, dia menjawab, bukan saatnya untuk mempersalahkan cinta. Karna aku mencintaimu dan kamu mencintaiku. Selalu seperti itu dan aku selalu kalah darinya.

Aku langsung mendial nomor yang tadi terus-terusan menelponku.

"Yeoboseyo... Kibummie kamu sekarang masih di china? Cepat pulang yah. I miss you..." Terdengar suara baritone yang begitu kentara di telingaku.

"Ne, aku masih di china. 15 menit lagi pesawatnya take off. I miss u too. Nanti datang ke apartement sama-sama yah. Soalnya nanti aku ada urusan dengan kim sajangnim (kim youngmin)"

"Yaudah kamu hati-hati yah. Jangan buat kekacauan di bandara. Aku gak mau dengar ada fans yang pingsan karena melihat killer smile mu itu choi kibum."

"Kalau itu sih aku gak bisa jamin hyung. Lagian marga aku masih kim hyung," aku mendengar kikikan dari sambungan line siwon hyung.

"Tapi sebentar lagi akan menjadi choi sayang." Katanya dengan nada menggoda. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan. Selalu seperti ini dia selalu menggodaku, dasar kuda.

"Hn... Yasudahlah hyung terserah hyung deh. Aku matiin telponnya yah. Soalnya sebentar lagi pesawatnya bakalan take off nih."

"Ok deh. Sampai jumpa nanti chagia~" katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Aku langsung memutuskan panggilan. Aku jamin kalau terus ngeladeni dia aku pasti akan kehabisan kata-kata. Jadinya tunggu nanti aja deh. Toh, nanti kami bakalan ketemu kan.

~skip time~

"Kamu udah dimana sih hyung?" Kataku dengan nada kesal. Gimana aku gak kesal dia janji bakalan jemput jam setengah delapan tapi sampai sekarang jam 8 dia juga gak nongol.

"Entar kibummie tadi ban mobil hyung kempes. ini udah mau nyampe kok. Kamu masih di lobby kan?"

"Ia. Kalau sampai 5 menit hyung gak datang aku bakalan pulang sendiri, dan gak nerima tamu."

"Hyung usahain yah sayang."

"Hn terserah. Dimulai dari sekarang." Aku mematikan sambungan telepon dengan siwon hyung. Dan langsung menghidupkan stopwatch. "Lihat aja si kuda liar itu kalau lewat dari lima menit dia gak datang juga aku bakalan gak mau nyakapin dia."

4 minutes ago

"Tinggal 1 menit dan dia belum datang juga. Seharusnya aku gak minta tolong di jemput sama dia." Gerutuan tak jelas mulai keluar dari mulutku. Mulai dari umpatan, dan kata-kata tak penting lainnya.

"5 menit udah berlalu. Bye kuda pabbo." Ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari lobby seorang namja dengan dimple smile itu menghampiri ku dengan peluh keringat diwajahnya. Dia menggenggam tangan ku dan mengajakku untuk naik ke porsche nya. "Kau terlambat 15 detik choi." Kata ku dengan nada berdesis dan mulut di pout-kan. Dia sudah membuat moodku kacau.

"Mian." Katanya pelan sambil menggenggam lembut tanganku.

"Kita mau kemana sih wonnie? Ini jalur yang berbeda." Kataku dengan agak bingung. 'Aneh kenapa jadi kayak gini sih jalannya' batin ku.

"Udah tenang saja bentar lagi kita sampai kok."

Aku terheran-heran. "Kok malah ke restaurant sih? Bukannya kita mau pulang?" Tanya ku sambil memiringkan kepalaku untuk menghadap siwon hyung.

"Kajja." Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan ku dia mengajakku masuk kedalam restaurant itu.

Aku terkesima melihat pemandangan laut di restaurant itu. Aku hanya tersenyum ketika hembusan angin menerpa rambut ku yang sudah mulai memanjang. Aku melihat kesamping dan siwon hyung langsung mencium puncak kepalaku dan menaruh dagunya di bahuku.

"Kamu suka?" Katanya kepadaku dan menghembuskan nafasnya keleher ku.

"Ngh.. Geli hyung... Ia aku suka. Lain kali kita harus kesini lagi hyung. Suasananya romantis sekali." Kataku sambil mencoba menghindari siwon hyung. Dia memang sangat senang menggodaku.

"Oh yah? Coba kamu lihat ke belakang dan pasti kamu bakalan lebih suka." Kata siwon hyung yang sudah merubah posisinya menjadi merengkuh pinggangku.

'I LOVE U'

Itu kata-kata yang tertulis di antara pasir-pasir itu. Tersusun dari mawar merah diatas hamparan pasir bukankah itu sangat indah. Aku terharu sungguh. Aku ingin sekali menangis bahagia karena ini. Tapi tidak ku utarakan karna siwon hyung sudah memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"Bukankah harusnya kamu bahagia?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap pungungku.

"Aku menangis karna sangat bahagia hyung." Kata ku sambil membenamkan wajahku di pelukannya.

Kemudian dia menatap mata ku sambil berkata

"apa kamu siap menjadi pendamping hidupku dan kembali ke sisiku juga ke super junior. Kali ini bukan waktu yang aku perlukan tapi kepastian mu kibummie. Do you marry me?" Aku hanya bisa tercengang, siwon hyung melamarku.

"Apa ini mimpi?" Kataku dengan nada yang pelan tapi aku tak tahu jika suaraku dapat didengar olehnya. "Ani choi kibum ini nyata. Jadi apa jawabannya?"

"Yes, I do. Aku mau jadi istri hyung. Aku mau jadi pendamping hyung. Pasangan hyung. Soulmate hyung. Dan kembali ke super junior hyung. Aku ingin semuanya hyung," aku menggantungkan kalimat ku sebentar, "tapi hyung, bakal banyak orang yang tidak suka, bakal banyak orang yang tersakiti dan kim sajangnim juga belum memberi kepastiannya." Kataku kemudian menunduk dan memainkan jari-jari tanganku hingga akhirnya siwon hyung mengangkat dagu ku dan mencium dahi ku dengan lama kemudian menatap mataku.

"Tidak ada orang yang tidak suka. Mereka hanya iri makanya tidak menyukainya. Tidak ada orang yang tersakiti. Tidak kecuali kamu dan aku. Masalah kim sajangnim biarkan dia pada pendiriannya. Tetaplah bersama ku. Bersama super junior. Kamu tahu para E.L.F menantimu. Aku mencintaimu nelebihi apapun." Setelah berkata seperti itu dia mencium bibirku. Tanpa nafsu. Hanya pagutan-pagutan kecil yang membuat suasana romantis ini hidup kembali. aku memejamkan mataku dan mulai menekan tengkuk siwon hyung. Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir. dia juga semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinganggku. Dan ketika aku membutuhkan asupan udara, aku memukul-mukul dadanya dan dia langsung melepasnya. Kemudian tersenyum, dan mengelap sisa saliva yang ada dibibirku dan dia. Dan kami tersenyum bersama-sama. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membuat ku bahagia kecuali senyum dan perhatiannya. I Love U Choi siwon.

:

E

N

D

:

Sari datang lagi dengan membawa ff gaje yang lainnya. Sari tahu semua cerita sari pasti gak mutu. Mulai dari bahasnya yang kacau. Alurnya yang gak jelas. Hingga semuanya yang berantakan. Alasan sari bikin ff lagi sih cuman pengen aja. Terus juga ini sari dedikasikan untuk ulang tahun elf yang kedelapan. Happy anniversary ELF. Sama SBDL kemarin #udah lama banget. Sari pengen banget bikin ff berchapter. Tapi takutnya hiatus lagi. Makanya sari nyelesain semua dulu sampai tamat biar gak hiatus kayak sibum love story. Itu kayaknya pengen sari hapus aja deh. Soalnya hilang feel tiba-tiba.

Ok makasih yang udah mau membaca dan sudi untuk ninggalin jejak di ff gak mutu ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semua yang udah mau ngasih saran sama sari. Insya allah sari bakalan ngejalani apapun yang kalian sarani ke sari.

Sekali lagi jangan bash chara yo... Karna sari memang pegaxue jadi pasti cast utamanya memang SiBum terus. Tapi lagi nyoba buat fanfic dengan cash baru. Doain aja yah.

~keep review ne, Gomawo :*~


End file.
